


【索香】爱情本能

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 青春期脑残狼人x ED中年危机吸血鬼虽然不明显提及但我写的是（我流奇怪向）蒸汽朋克世界……
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 19





	【索香】爱情本能

大概是真的上了年纪，心胸宽阔了不是一点两点，换做还年轻的时候，费劲把一个明眼看就是不安定炸弹的家伙扛回家救了，还要被人拿利爪扣着脖子威胁，重点：这么不识好歹的家伙还他妈是个男的——山治一定会二话不说先把人踹一顿。

但首先，这小鬼受的伤着实要命，能不能挨住山治的一顿踹也说不准，把人捡回家劳心劳力地救活后再把人弄死了，他还不至于这么脑残；其次，也说了，这小鬼一看就不是什么安生的人，那么对醒来后所遇的一切事物都怀有高度警惕心，在道理上来说也不是理解不了；最后……哎，果然还是年纪大了，脾气变平和了。

山治端着精心熬煮的海鲜粥，昂着脖子一动不动，年轻狼人的指甲牢牢抵着他的皮肤，尖利的指甲尖陷进去，从伤口处溢出几缕存在感鲜明的血液。

他语气不太好地说：“你只要眼睛还没瞎，就会知道我是救了你，而不是要送你最后一击让你早点死的人。趁我现在还比较友好，你这臭小鬼给我马上松开手回床上躺好然后把粥给喝了。”

几秒的沉默后，年轻的狼人松开了钳制山治的双手。

能够自由活动的山治转过身，适才还嚣张至极的偷袭者，这会儿扶着墙慢慢滑落在地上不住急喘，瞧着虚弱极了。

山治咂舌，将粥放在床头柜后，又反身回来把人扛到肩上，拖回床上放好。狼人陷进柔软床铺中时又是一声隐忍的闷哼，他撑着床头调整自己的姿势，成功靠上去之后，连喘气声都更加轻忽了。

山治旁观了他全部的努力却并不施以援手，等他靠坐好，把凉得温度适宜的粥递给他：“不至于连自己吃饭的力气都没有吧。”他说，“我可不想给臭男人喂饭。”

臭男人看了他一眼，这是没什么情绪的一眼，他接过粥，正如山治所说，自己吃饭的力气还是有的，他舀起一勺，鼻尖凑过去闻了闻，一股迷醉得叫人头昏的饭香，而后试探性地吃了第一口。

万事开头难，吃了第一口后，剩下的全部吃完也就是两分钟的事情。山治叼了根没点燃的烟看着他狼吞虎咽，觉得自己这次捡的不像个智慧种，而是个什么活在深山老林里的野兽，猎物全靠自己猎取，第一次遇到人类送上的处理好的食物，不可避免地带些根深蒂固的怀疑，但确认了食物的本质并无差别后，便无所畏惧地接受了。

解决完一碗粥，男人把空碗递给山治，理所当然地讨要更多：“不够。”

山治笑了起来，他自己不是个坦率的人，因而对这种能直白表达欲望的家伙还挺有好感的，也没有觉得这种需求不合理——事实上这再合理不过了，不管是谁，肚子饿了都是要吃饭的，进食是生物的第一大需求。他接过男人的碗，走出去，回来的时候又带了盛满的新的一碗。这次男人大口吃着的时候，山治从角落里拖了把椅子挪到床边坐下来。

他翘起腿说道：“事先说明，我对你的故事没有兴趣，所以你不必费心编借口来敷衍我。”

很快又要吃完一碗的家伙朝他看过来，山治发现这家伙有个说不上是好还是不好的习惯，他看人时总是不偏不倚地直视他人的双眼，传递的情感却并非真诚之流的无攻击性，他看着你，因为这会儿他行动的指向是你，就跟肉食动物在狩猎时盯着猎物一样，他全神贯注地看人，眼睛却亮得如同刀刃翻转时闪烁的寒光——即使是在看给他饭的人。

但毕竟是个小鬼罢了。山治的手肘支上椅子的扶手，按人类年龄算，他要大这小鬼一轮了，再怎么锋芒毕露的危险，也实在刺痛不到他了。话说回来，虽然血族和狼人是世仇般不对盘的两个种族，但山治一个早就被驱逐的“叛徒”，救了一个狼人也不是什么大不了的事情，就算被长老会知道了，顶多是被本来就看不起他的家伙再次轻蔑地嗤一声：叛徒果然是叛徒罢了。

只不过摸不清这个狼人小鬼——山治看了眼他绿色的头发，原谅他实在忍不住，能在垃圾收容站一眼看到这个奄奄一息的家伙，也必须要归功于这独特的发色。像颗绿藻，山治跑神地想了一下，还真是名副其实的绿藻头啊。

言归正传。他一个被除名的血族，救了个快死的狼人小鬼，这会儿有点犹豫着要不要告诉这人家这件事，或者说自己的身份有没有被人直接看出来。毕竟狼人和血族，世仇嘛，难保他们这些一根筋的半兽族会认为被血族救了才是奇耻大辱，恨不得当初死了干脆。山治救人花了不少力气，可受不了被这样的理由辜负了自己的努力。

总之这绿藻头要是介意的话，山治想，就让他好到能动了之后自己离开，到我看不见的地方再去死吧。

“以你们狼人的恢复能力，就算是这种程度的伤，五天之后应该就能活动了。”山治说，“到时候你就走吧，伤药和饭食我会提供给你，我也有自己的事情，你离开的时候我大约是不在家，看你也不像个有礼貌的家伙，不过你走的时候记得要关门。”

绿藻头默了一会儿，憋出一句：“谢谢。”

倒也不算完全的没礼貌，山治失笑，却也觉得能对他说出这一句谢来，这个看着就不安分的狼人小鬼，八成是没发现自己的血族身份。其实山治也不在意自己的血族身份，他的血牙都被拔了，被驱逐之后也始终吃素，新的血牙十几年了都没有要长出来的迹象，看来余生都不会长了。他除了一张不符合年龄地年轻着，又确实有年龄感的脸，还有比普通人更苍白一些的皮肤，血族的特征早就像涨潮后被海水没过的鹅卵石般在他身上存留得不显了。他觉得自己像个人类，虽然人类是帝国公认的最弱小无能的种族，但住在A区的血族除了要一月至少饮一次人血以活下去，喜欢穿华美的贵族服饰，爱在有月的夜晚开奢靡的派对之外，好像和活在D区的人类也无甚区别。山治不以血族为自己的标签，甚至将这一标签遗忘了久远，却不得不顾虑被自己救了的狼人小鬼会不会以此标签来评判一切。

幸好他应该没发现，是把我当人类了吧。

本着多一事不如少一事的态度，山治毫无言明正身的想法，他起身，从口袋里掏出打火机，火星子点燃后凑近了烟口，冲绿藻头挑了挑眉算作询问。

狼人的嗅觉灵敏，尼古丁的味道着实让他们敬谢不敏，但这又是救了自己的家伙，小鬼看着山治，微微皱起了鼻子。

这种踌躇让他终于由坚冷的漠然躯壳中透溢出几分隐藏的少年感，山治为他处理伤口的时候摸过他的骨头，他才十九岁呢，以狼人的年纪来说都是刚成年的年纪，在血族漫长的生命周期前，就更是个不折不扣的小鬼了。

我真是上了年纪了。山治忍不住摸上那颗绿油油的脑袋时颇为无奈地想道。

手感不赖，以为会是毛扎扎的触感，结果意外的软硬适中。他下意识又搓揉了两下，啪的一声，摸人脑袋的手被脑袋的主人打开，绿藻头小鬼抬起眼森森看着他，比较明显地不快了。

捡的是智慧生物就是这点麻烦。山治悠悠把打火机灭了放回口袋，要是像之前一样，捡的是猫或者狗，这时候还不是想摸毛就能摸毛，抽烟也不用担心那么多。

刚才也说了，他近来越发在自己的身体上感到了年龄增长的刻痕，但血族的生命少说也有三百年，喝人血喝得勤快点，注意保养点，活到七八百岁的也不是没有。但总之，现年两百岁的山治，以人类年龄代换，也是四十多快五十岁的“人到中年”了。大概是在人类多的地方居住久了，山治的心态愈发朝人类靠拢：年长的人类爱护年幼的人类，年长的人类对自己的年龄焦虑又自大，年长的人类已经对这个世界宣布单方面的和解，在大多数时候心平气和，却也忍不住忽而暴躁一下。

被这一事实刺痛的山治忽然惆怅极了，他顿时没心情再逗弄这个开始龇牙又只能蔫在床上的小鬼，留下一句“好好休息”，就急急地要回去餐厅里。

我需要很多女孩，他想：很多很多，很多可爱的小姐，来补充一些青春的能量！

**

结果十天过去了，山治预想中也许伤没好全就要离开的家伙，直到现在都还赖在自己家。而且越来越有反客为主的架势，这几天已经理所当然地在山治结束一天的工作回来之后，非常不满地抱怨自己饿了一天的肚子，然后十分不客气地点起菜来了。

山治对他没脾气，主要原因在于生气也是个体力活，被拔了血牙之后他的体力就早不是血族的标准了，虽然普通人类跟他还是不能比，但忙活了一天，披星戴月地回家，就算是山治，也实在提不起情绪和人顶嘴了。他脱下大衣挂在衣架上，走过去，从沙发背后俯视躺在上面的臭小鬼——山治已经知道了他的名字——索隆，脚架在茶几上，两手敞开搭着沙发靠背，圈画了一大片领地，也抬起头，毫无愧疚之心地回望山治。

怎么会这样，狼不是犬科吗，这臭小鬼怎么完全是猫一样蹬鼻子上脸的性格啊？

就算在狼人族群里，索隆也是个异类。这家伙相当孤僻完全不符合狼人爱群居的特点不说，还很没常识。这个年代，蒸汽火车的嗡鸣声早已贯通全帝国，狼人当然也不是几百年前那样只生活在深山老林里的“野生动物”了。虽然不像血族那样酷爱钻研权术，基本全族定居在A区的贵族领地，但身为平均实力强横的种族，大多数狼人也集中生活在A、B两个中心区，连开个炉灶热饭都不会的“原始人”，也实在是有些离谱了。

要是这样态度的是个可爱的小姐，山治估计就不会有这些怨言了，但总之，他现在看着这个坐姿不羁，表情竟然困惑的小鬼，确实有几分脚痒。

很想踹。

让人想踹的家伙一点自觉都没有，索隆和山治大眼瞪小眼看了一会儿，血族的脑回路本来就弯弯绕绕，山治“不当”血族了也还是不可能和直觉动物无障碍沟通，索隆完全没从他眼睛里揣测出任何心理活动，他仰脖子仰晕了，主要头上还缠着纱布呢，低下头，摸摸自己饥肠辘辘的肚子，语气平平地说：“好饿，快点做饭给我吃。”

现职厨师的山治要说对什么东西没辙的话，第一是可爱的淑女，第二就是有人说他肚子饿了。他受不了有人在自己的目光范围内饿肚子——就算是个得寸进尺的臭小鬼也不行！

本来就只是暗流涌动的暴躁河流，在索隆说出这句话之后，就更汹涌不起来了。

算了，山治心平气和地想，只是个受了伤蹭吃蹭喝的小鬼罢了，等他伤好了，即使他还不肯走，我也会把他赶走的，跟路过的人发泄情绪毫无意义。

他掏出烟盒，抽出一根叼上，最后深深看了一眼沙发上的索隆，而后一边卷着衬衫袖口，一边朝厨房走去。

什么啊，索隆莫名其妙的，就是为了来看我一眼吗？

难道是担心我的伤势？他想。

一个经验丰富的优秀厨师，能在最短的时间内做出色香味俱全还能让人吃饱的食物量。

已经在店里吃过晚饭的山治坐在餐桌对面，一边抽烟一边心满意足地看着索隆狼吞虎咽的样子。虽然这家伙嘴上从没说过什么对食物的华丽赞美之辞，但每次端上桌的食物都会被以最快的速度消灭掉这一行为，已经足够慰藉山治在厨房的忙碌了。

没有现在就把人赶走，大概也是想多看看这样的吃相吧。

说起烟，除了索隆醒来第一次见面时，山治克制着没有当面抽烟以外，之后他很快就一点也不在乎索隆的感受了。任谁第二天回到家之后，被自己费劲救了的小鬼第一句话丢过来就是“你家烟味好重我一直打喷嚏”的控诉，心情也不会好。而且索隆在让山治生气这件事上天赋异禀，虽然山治一次都没有真正把火气发泄出来，但心里时不时被梗一下然后悄悄生会儿闷气却是时常的。咨询过医生，确认了尼古丁不会对狼人的伤势恢复有什么影响，也不会残害这个不懂事小鬼的嗅觉后——医生还说：其实也有吸烟的狼人啊——山治就对自己想抽就抽的行为十分坦然了，甚至，有时候他们挨得近，看着索隆皱着眉不适的样子，山治还能品出几分报复得逞的快意。

吃完饭后索隆自觉地端碗去洗，能有这样的自觉当然也和山治的调教分不开。其实山治并不讨厌洗碗，不如说他对从准备料理到收拾餐桌这一系列下厨延伸都很享受，他只是看不惯索隆理所当然接受投喂的态度。

这是一个野生的家伙，对于被喂食渐渐习惯最后习以为常算是怎么回事？山治想保持索隆这份所有食物都不能无故获得的野性，能心安理得地接受食物投喂的只有被驯养的畜生。他给索隆提供临时住所和饭食，那么力所能及的家务就是他给付的报酬。当然一开始的时候是做得一团糟的：拖个地把屋子弄得走一步都能被湿着水的地面滑跤，洗个碗因为控制不好力气而捏碎了好几个……

洗好碗收拾完厨房，索隆甩着湿淋淋的双手走出来，山治一看他手上滴到地板上的水就开始头疼，撑着桌子站起来怒喝一句：“别动！”而后从口袋里掏出手帕，急步走过去包住索隆的双手为他仔仔细细地擦了起来。

索隆举着手乖乖让他擦拭，像个把前爪递出去的小狗。

这样的生活又过了十几天，一个月后，索隆的伤几乎痊愈了。

这一天，山治罕见地回家早了，一个月的相处，足够他彻底摸清索隆对食物的偏好。他做了一桌颇为丰盛的晚餐，并和之前一样，不加入进食，只是在一边抽着烟默默旁观。等索隆吃完后，他嘴边的烟也基本抽完了，烟星子碾灭，山治像是漫不经心地问：“明天走吗？还是今晚？”

索隆收拾碗筷的动作一顿，他拧起两道漂亮又细挑的眉，看过来。

“伤好了吧。”山治把烟蒂丢进烟灰缸。

“我没打算走。”

这也不是没有过的事情，之前捡回来的猫猫狗狗里，也有被照顾得很舒服之后就不想走了的。但山治救他们的时候全心全意，最终要把它们赶出去时也毫不心软。猫还好一些，在门口徘徊一会儿也就离开了，狗麻烦一些，会挠门，会狂吠，但最终还是会离开。索隆是个狼人，性格却挺有猫性，说实话山治也经常摸不清他的行为模式，可注定会离开这一点，是不会变的。

如果到了中年都还对“永远”这件事抱有幻想，那他真是白活了这两百年。

山治对这样的“回答”应对经验丰富了，唯一的区别大概只在于真的猫狗不会说话。手里的打火机开开关关地被把玩，他说：“你也有自己的事情要去做。”

“没有啊。”索隆答道。

“……”山治，“？”

这回答就有点出乎预料了。试想，一个明显受了人为重伤的濒临死亡的狼人，被发现的地点还在人烟稀少的垃圾收容站，按常理推断，总该有个复杂无比的身份背景吧。伤好了之后也总有些东西要去清算的吧？没有事情做？

“……你不去复仇什么的吗？”

“不用啊。”索隆答得理所当然，“也不是因为有仇才被伤成那样的。”

“你不会愤怒吗，这样的灾难为何要发生在我身上？”山治忍不住追问起来，“你……我遇到你的时候，你真的要死了。”

这绝不是夸张的危言耸听。虽然一个月的将养，再加上狼人可怕的身体恢复速度，索隆的身上已经看不出当时奄奄一息的将死之态了。但他身上却留下了永远消失不掉的狰狞疤痕，在前胸，在腹部，甚至还有脚踝，他当时几乎是躺在血潭子里的，呼吸微弱得时刻要断绝。

“灾难这种东西，接连不断才是世上常有的事，找借口的话，就会有人来救你吗？”索隆平静地说，“死了的话，就说明我只是这种程度的男人。”

这话却让山治又有些生气了：“这么说我不该救你。”他冷笑，“打扰了你光荣而帅气的死亡真是对不起啊。”

“不。”索隆放下了端在手上的空碗，绕过桌子走到山治面前，狼人的身体温暖而强健，站姿得以让他十分便利地俯视山治，并不是近到有侵略性的距离，他的存在感却让山治感到心惊。

“我没有找借口。”索隆说，“但我祈祷了。”

山治哂笑：“向谁，月之女神吗？”狼人信仰月之女神，并坚信他们的力量是来源于月亮的。

“我不信她。”索隆说，“我向我的剑祈祷。”

“你不是狼人吗，还用剑？”

“所以我被驱逐了。”

山治张了张嘴：这家伙也是被驱逐的……

“你祈祷什么。”山治问，“剑难道能回应你吗？臭小鬼果然异想天开。”

“如果它们还想在我手中挥舞，就不能让我死去。”索隆弯下腰，一手撑着桌子，凑近了盯视山治，又是那种全神贯注却没什么情绪的注视，“回应了——你出现了，我活着。”


End file.
